Un pasado doloroso
by EL ZOMAtitooooo
Summary: AU. Kate es una niña de 14 años a la que no le a ido muy bien en su infancia. One-shot


Quiero dedicar es te One-shot a mi amorcito y a la viejilla pequeñaza croqueta croquetita peque awesome…de Nuri gracias por apoyarme las dos

-¿Por qué?-Me pregunta, yo le miro extrañanada

-¿Por qué que?

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-¿Por qué odio mi vida?

-¿Por qué? Vamos Kate, sabes que conmigo no tienes que encerrarte en tu muro, estas aquí por que tu quieres, y puedes irte cuando quieras

-Porque…mi vida es una mierda, desde que era pequeña y…pensé que lo había superado, que…que había aprendido a vivir con eso en el día a día pero..me he dado cuenta de que estaba equivocada-Dije mientras miraba mi brazo, ahora sin chaqueta del uniforme ni del chándal, sin nada que pueda tapar los cortes …sin pulseras en las muñecas, sin el reloj tapando mis venas, dejando la mayoría de los cortes y mi alma al descubierto…desprotegidos

-¿Qué te han hecho?- me pregunta, yo se que no se refiere a mi brazo porque, el sabe perfectamente que eso me lo hice yo , sino que se refiere a que me hicieron para que yo empezara a cortarme…la gente siempre piensa y ha pensado que en mis 14 casi 15 años he sido feliz pero se equivocan… detrás de sonrisas hay lágrimas detrás de cada risa…Llantos y eso es lo que no toda la gente sabe.

-Cosas que…-mis ojos se empiezan a humedecer y el me acerca el paquete de pañuelos..yo los acepto y empiezo a limpiarme las primeras lágrimas que me salen se que con el no me tengo que contener, que no es como la primera vez que intenté aguantar las lágrimas, la diferencia de ahora a antes…simple, antes no necesitaba la ayuda que necesito ahora, antes lo único que hacía era esconder mis sentimientos, pensamiento…todo-Cosas que lo único que quiero es olvidarlas pero..no puedo- y ahora si que lloro, no puedo evitarlo, el recordar todos esos momentos, mucha gente piensa que solo se puede hacer daño físicamente, que tienes que ver esa herida para saber que una persona está herida pero.. se equivocan porque piensan que mayor es el daño cuanto mayor es la herida que se ve, sin embargo hay heridas que no se ven, pueden empezar siendo pequeñas y con el tiempo aumentar su tamaño, incluso pueden llegar a hacer mucho más daño que las físicas, por que esas muchas veces no se curan con un poco de agua y jabón, incluso hay veces que…no se pueden curar…hay vienen mis preguntas..

¿Cuánto más podrá crecer la herida que tengo en mi interior?

¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en curarse?

…..y..la gran pregunta…

¿podré seguir adelante?

-¿y por qué no los puedes olvidar?-sabe las respuestas pero el quiere que yo sea quien se lo diga

-Porque son como una espina que se me clava en mi interio y no puedes sacarla porque, una vez que entran, empiezan a formar parte de mi-Cuando iba a continuar hablando sonó el timbre, lo que indicaba que la clase se acababa y empezaba otra.

-Muy bien kate, luego vere si tengo un rato para cogerte, si no hasta mañana, ano se que necesites algos mas.

-Hasta mañana. - digo y salgo por la puerta mientras Burke se queda hablando con un profesor, yo giro a la derecha, sigo por el pasillo todo recto hasta llegar al final, giro a la derecha y de frente entrando en clase, otra vez algunos cotillas me preguntan que, que es lo que hablo con Burke, yo les digo que no les importa y sigo mi camino hasta llegar a mi mesa, recojo los libros que tenía encima de la mesa y saco los de la hora siguiente.

La verdad es que esta muy bien que en el colegio haya un psicólogo antes por lo único que quería que me cogiera era para perder clase, ya que el coge a los alumnos en el horario del colegio, la mayoría son los internos, sí, internos, mi colegio esta unido a un internado de huérfanos(la mayoria)

Termina el dia y mi amiga me esta esperando para ir al coche ya que su madre nos recoge a la salida y mi madre nos recoge por la mañana.

Como siempre me pregunta, de qué hablo con Burke. En el coche aprovecha que su madre no está dentro y me dice

-¿Es por lo de los cortes?- Sí, ella lo sabe, bueno ella solo sabe la mitad de la historia, sin embargo, otras dos amigas que conocí en internet, a una hace más de un año que la conozca, esta muy loca, y es una croqueta pequeña pequeñita pequeñaja viejilla croquetita con sabor a pato y la otra es mi prome, mi amorcito, stanita pequeñaja, y las dos son grandes personas y son muy viciosillas pero aun asi las quiero muchooooo ellas saben más cosas.

-¡Kate! ¿es por los cortes?- vuelve a insistir Madie

-Hay viene tu madre, callate, luego dices que porque no te cuento las cosas, deja siempre de insistir- cuando acabo de hablar, entra su madre.

-¿estáis ya listas?

-Sí - contestamos las dos, su madre enciende el coche y salimos del colegio.

Me deja en la calle donde vivio, entro en mi casa, no hay nadie, ojalá siempre estuviera así.

Como algo, lo demás se lo echo a mi padre en el plato, sin que se note mucho que se lo he echado, me subo a mi habitación y me encierro escuchando musica. Al ser lunes mis padres vienen a comer y a la hora se van por lo que podré estar tranquila.

Es la hora de cenar pero no tengo hambre asi que me voy a mi habitación para que mis padres piensen que estoy dormida y no vengan a molestarme. Me pongo a leer, eso es lo único que me ayuda a olvidarme de todo. Cuando estoy "cansada" apago la luz y cierro los ojos esperando un nuevo día.


End file.
